Slow and Steady
by ShyBookworm33
Summary: This is how I think Natsu and Lucy's relationship would progress, and how they would go about it. Might be a little out of character. Please read. Takes place after the Tenrou Island incident. Nalu
1. Chapter 1

I think back to how it all started, how did we even end up where they were now? Natsu and I. I guess it was a gradual thing, we were both so slow on the uptake, but I wouldn't change how it went for the world. We just clicked instantly, in Hargeon, and natural friendship quickly followed. I heard a rumor from some where that the charm spell used my that Bora guy could only be broken by a 'soulmate' of sorts. Guess I only believe that now.

It started with small gestures. Just like how Natsu is, open and youthful. We slowly changed, and for the best. A few months at a time.

.

.

.

.

.

I guess you could say things started change in the spring of x791, shortly after our return from Tenrou Island. "Lucy let's go on a job!" I turn to look at my best friend, his wide grin lighting up the guild hall. I grin back, my stomach fluttering at the sight. I pass it off as excitement at a new adventure.

"What have you got Natsu?" I say fully turing in my seat, reaching my hand out to read the flyer. Reading it it says we have to defeat a monster on the outskirts of a small town, a 900,000 jewel reward. "Not bad" I smile at him, hopping off the stool.

"Bye Mira! See you tomorrow" Natsu waves back at her, swinging his other arm around my shoulders, leading me out of the guild. Happy flies after us, landing on Natsu's head.

"Lucy will you buy me fish with your part of the reward?"

"No! Its for rent, I have to stay on the good side of the Landlady, I'm lucky she's still letting me stay there!" I glare at Happy, he can be obnoxious at times.

"But Lushy!" He wines

"A no is a no you dumb cat." However I have already decided to buy him one for dinner when we get back.

"We should start walking is we want to be there before night" Natsu says, his hands behind his head. I start shaking my head, his face turns into a scowl.

"No way Natsu, I'd like to sleep in my own bed tonight. We should take the train. I'll buy you dinner one of these nights for it ok?" He quickly brightens up, grabbing my hand and taking off to the train station.

"I'll hold you too that Luce! Now let's get on that train!" I just laugh at his quick change in attitude and follow him, his energy contagious.

Once on the train however, his energy quickly dies, only moans of discomfort and pain coming from his mouth. I giggle at his quick change in demeanor, he tries to make a snide remark but fails miserably. Smiling at him, and Happy snickering along with me we are off.

Soon he moves to sit next to me, his head in my lap. I murmur words of encouragement, and brush my fingers through his hair. He is asleep shortly after, happy snoring softly next to him. I hum to myself, pulling out my book to read. A half hour later we are there and head to meet our client.

After a quick check up on details with our client we are in the forest looking for the monster, and I no longer want to be here. The sun is low and a few stars start to show in the sky. I shiver out of fear and cold, not dressed for the spring night, my arms wrapped around my body. Natsu and Happy are ahead of me, bickering about some trivial thing, probably about food.

Suddenly I'm in the air, a scream escapes my lips, i reach for my whip, but I'm being thrown around too much to do anything but scream. "Natsuuuu! Gahhhh!"

"Wow Lucy you found it! Good job!"

"Aww why does she get to have all the fun!"

"Will you just kill it already! This is not fun at all!" The monster has stopped waving me around now, holding me in front of its face. It's larger than a vulcan, horns on the side of its head. I see a long tail waving behind it, its coat a dark black, sharp teeth pointed at me. I try to reach for my keys, but his hold on me is around my waist, I'm helpless.

"Fire dragon iron fist!" Natsu yells, the beast loosening his grip on my enough that i slip through. Happy catches me, my screams dieing in my throat. Happy sets me down a ways away, I pull out cancers key, ready to help Natsu.

"Gate of the Crab I open thee, Cancer!" With a flash of light cancer is beside me, already accessing the situation and jumping at the beast, his attacks fast as lightning.

We soon defeat the beast, Natsu barley having broke a sweat, while I'm panting beside him. That monster had taken a liking to me, and chased me all over the place, I'm exhausted. Happy is flying around us in circles, giggling at my exhaustion.

"Natsu Lucy is to fat to run for long" he snickers, paws in front of his face. I feel my patience snap, my hands curling into fists.

"I'll show you endurance you stupid cat!" I spat, now chasing Happy around, eager to get my hands on him. He can forget about that fish now. Natsu just walks beside us, a smile on his face as we head back to town. After getting our reward we get on the train, our client grateful for the removal of the terrifying creature, gave us extra for train fare.

Natsu and Happy following me home, I'm to tired to care, they would have come over later regardless. Leading them into my apartment, they both collapsed on the bed, falling asleep at inhuman speed. I quickly shower and change before joining them, the butterflies in my stomach growing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A few months later in the summer, he started to hold my hand, even if only for a few moments. The guild definitely noticed, but i didn't let their teasing get to me, after all this is how Natsu was. He's held my hand before after all.

I sit in the back of the guild, discussing some new books with Levy. Natsu sat down beside me, his arm making its way around my shoulders again. Levy grins at me and i trail off in what I'm saying, confused at her facial expression.

"What is it Levy? Think of something?" She just shakes her head staring at me, laughing quietly to herself. I glance over at Natsu, he shares my confusion, we both shrug, and i pick up where i left off.

Natsu starts to fidget beside me, sighing I glance at him. He looks bored, a frown across his face. His fingers tap the table top and his leg is bouncing, I'm afraid his fidgeting will destroy something. "Just go pick one already Natsu" I smile as he jumps up from the table and races to the request board.

"How did you know he wanted to go on a job Lu-chan?" Levy asks, a glint in her eye, and a sly grin on her face. She stares at me expectantly, i don't know why. I grin at her, folding my arms over the table.

"The way he was fidgeting, he promised he wouldn't ask to go on any jobs this week unless i wanted too, he has been really good the last few days" I laugh, my partner trying to be sweet for all he puts me through.

Suddenly my hand is wrapped in something warm, and I'm being pulled up from the table. Natsu drags me across the hall, excitement coming off him in waves. I just laugh at him and quickly follow him, walking beside him out the large doors. My hand stays in his all the way to the train station.

"Are you sure Natsu, what about your motion sickness?"

He scratches the back of his head, laughing nervously, "I know you don't like to walk, and it will only be a short ride." I smile warmly at him, squeezing his hand. I glances down at me, smiling back.

"We can walk today, I don't mind. You said it was short right?" I looks at me in concern, i laugh. "What?"

"You never want to walk! Where's the real Lucy!" He yells, grabbing both of my shoulders. He turns me around, shaking me a little, my head moving like a bobble head.

"I-it's me, Na-natus" I laugh as he shakes me, "Aren't I allowed to let you have things your way once in awhile too?"

"I guess, you're so weird Luce" he laughs at me, taking my hand again we leave the station, heading into the woods towards our destination, holding hands the whole way. The fluttering in my stomach grows, this time I blame it on all the laughing we did as we walked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mid fall, our communication started to evolve as well, i didn't really noticed but the girls did. They all surrounded me as i walked into the guild one morning, surprising me. I squeal as Erza drags me to the bar where Mira, and Levy are waiting.

"Talk" Erza demands, glaring down at me. I just stare at her, completely lost and scared.

"Wha-hat?" I shrink in fear, having no clue as to what she's talking about.

"What Erza meant to say was," Levy chimes in, making calming motions with her hands, "what is going on with you and Natsu?"

I just stare at her, not understanding what she's talking about. "What do you mean?" Mira growls in frustration beside me, levy shakes her head and Erza is steaming.

"We are talking about how you guys communicate these days, is a very close and intimate way of communicating." Mira adds on. I continue to stare at them.

"Nothing has changed between us, everything is normal. What are you guys talking about?"

"Well the other day Natsu only had to say your name and you knew what he wanted" Levy whine, clearly upset with me. I think back to what she was talking about, the memories coming back.

 _I was talking with Wendy about going shopping with her some time, when Natsu came up beside me. "Lucy" He said excitedly, with a slight whine to his voice. Without glancing up I already knew what he wanted_

" _Not today Natsu"_

" _But Lucy.."_

" _I have plans with Wendy, tomorrow ok?"_

" _Ok.." he sighs walking away_

"Oh ya," I say, "But that was because of his tone of voice, it's not that hard to tell what he wants." The girls however don't seem satisfied with my answer. Mira leans forward, forgetting her normal barmaid duty's. I lean away from her, apprehension clear on my face.

"Ok but what about when he gets you food, you don't even ask for it."

 _I am sitting with Levy, talking about my book, and how the story should move from where I left off. I start to feel thirsty when Natsu places water down in front of me and some food, only then I realized how hungry I am_

" _Thanks Natsu!" I grin at him, his face already full of food, he tries to grin back. As I talk with Levy, I pick away at my small plate of food, my dragon slayer chowing down next to me._

"That one you will have to ask Natsu about, I have no idea"

"Ok but what about when Natsu took you home and you didn't complain?" Mira grins at me, waggling her eyebrows.

" _Come on Luce, time to go home" Natsu says gently into my ear, lifting me up slowly. I grin at him, how did he know I was about to fall asleep on my feet. I wave good bye to everyone left in the guild, my fingers lacing with his as we walk back to my apartment._

I blush slightly, "It's not what you think Mira, he just knew I was tired and took me home"

"But you guys were holding hands as you left!" Levy practically shouts. I giggle at her, the girls staring at me like I've gone crazy.

"Thats his newest thing, he alternates between his arm over my shoulder and holding my hand" I say to them.

Erza just stares at me, dissatisfied with all my answers. "You guys can even communicate without words, it's kind of scary sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

 _(Erza's memories)_

 _Lucy is sitting at a table in the guild, reading her book. Natsu walks up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. I look on in interest. Natsu is unnaturally quiet today, completely ignoring Grey as he walked in, heading straight for the celestial mage._

 _Lucy barely glances up from her book before placing a marker in it and giving her full attention to Natsu. He doesn't seem to talk just sit next to Lucy. She just sits there, patiently waiting on the dragon slayer to make the first move. After a few minutes Lucy gives him a quick hug, and Natsu hugs her back, after a few moments he starts tickling her, their laughter filling the guild._

 _Another time Lucy just walked in, standing by the doors her gaze searching the brawling crowd. I already know who she's looking for, I follow her gaze finding the pick hair in the middle of the brawl, and watch as he stops cold. His head whipped towards the door, his eyes zoning in on Lucy. I watch in shock as he lets go of, surprisingly, Greys shirt and walks towards Lucy. He places his arm around her and they leave the guild, not coming back for the rest of the day._

 _Finally during one of the rare missions with the full 'Team Natsu' I noticed that Natsu and Lucy were fighting in graceful harmony side by side. They worked beautifully together, never missing a beat, their small selection of rogue mages out for the count. They high five, elation clear on their faces, at the completed mission._

Erza finished retelling her stories, I can't help grin at her and the rest of the girls in exasperation. "Ok the first one, yes Natsu didn't say anything that time, but anyone could tell he wasn't right. Second that was….an important day for me, I had originally asked to be alone but decided that Natsu's company would be appreciated. Thirdly if people fight side by side long enough they can communicate easily with no words, it's all about creating a rhythm. I still don't understand what you guys are getting worked up about"

They continue to stare at me, their faces saying they give up. Mira is looking behind me, her eyes wide, a twinkle of a smile in them, followed by a small squeak of the floor boards. I don't need to turn around already knowing what's going on behind me.

"Hey Natsu" I grin at The girls widening eyes and slack jaws. I hear a low grumble behind me and arms wrapping around me middle, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Man I thought I had you that time!" he whines, "You're not even a dragon slayer how do you do that!?" I just laugh at his childishness, he had been trying to sneak up on me all week, he's not very good at it. He joins me in laughing.

"I will never tell" I get up from my seat, snaking my arm around his waist as we walk towards the request board. His arm wraps around my waist as well, I hear Erza start to stutter behind me and a loud thud follows. I glance back to see Mira missing from the counter, Erza and Levy staring at us in shock. Natsu glances back as well, our arms falling to our sides.

"What is that all about?" He looks at me, I just shrug, walking again, turning my back on the strange girls.

"No idea, they have been weird since I got here, asking questions about our friendship."

"Bet they aren't as weird as you" he snickers at me. I swat his shoulder in mock anger, a small smile escaping my frown.

"Ya right, and I'm not weird!"

"Whatever you say Luce" His arm wrapping around me once more, and a warm feeling spreads through my chest, complete and utter happiness filling the moment. I'm not denying it anymore, Natsu means much more to me than a friend, and think he feels the same way.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Despite my revelation a few months ago, we hadn't moved any further. I can tell the guild was getting irritated and annoyed. It was now nearing winter, snow falling more frequently and the holidays getting close. Despite their irritation, i was content with how things were now.

Natsu and I are sitting at a table, laughing at some joke he just made about Grey, who isn't laughing. We are sitting close enough thought our shoulders are pressed together. I reach my hand out touching his shoulder, my insides soar when he leans in closer.

Gray rolls his eyes at us, a slight blush covers my cheeks. Erza just glares at us. Natsu flinches beside me. I look at her, wondering what Natsu could have done to annoy her so much. "Erza what's wrong"

She suddenly jumps up, slamming her hands on the table, making all of us jump. She glares at me and then at Natsu before storming off. We look at each other in confusion, but i subtly know what is bugging her. I decided to ignore it, enjoying the evening partying with the guild.

We party on for a few hours more, Cana trying to get us to drink, with hopes of getting us stupid drunk, and 'confess'. I roll my eyes at each of her attempts, pushing each cup back at her without her noticing. She takes each one back eagerly. Natsu laughs each time.

Glancing around the guild i noticed everyone glancing at us every few minutes. It was starting to make me uncomfortable, I rub my shoulders, nervous at the attention. Natsu glances down at me, concern on his face. "Hey you ok?" he puts his arm around my shoulders, as much as I love the gesture, it makes the staring worse.

"Uh, I think I'm ready to go home." I whisper to him. He just nods, helping me put my jacket on. I blush even harder, as i hear some squeals behind me, linking them with Lisanna and Mira. I glance up to see Natsu blushing a little himself, I giggle.

"Good night everyone! I'm taking Lucy home now!" Natsu shouts out, taking my hand as we walk out of the guild. People shout after us, things like treat her right, behave and be safe. I wave with my free hand, sharing a small smile with the guild.

My breath blows out small clouds as we walk, Natsu's hand warm in mine. We walk in content silence, our shoulders brushing. The only sound in the night air, is the crunching of snow beneath our feet, the lamps casting a soft glow around us.

"What was bothering you back there?" Natsu says breaking the silence.

"The guild kept staring at us, it was making me nervous." I giggle at the silliness of of all. Natsu squeezes my hand reassuringly, a soft smile on his face. We go back to waking in silence.

"Hey Natsu, what would you call us?" I whisper, coming to a stop. He keeps walking not noticing my lack of movement until his arm straightens. He looks down, nervousness coming off him in waves.

"Well you are my best friend, and i care about you more than anyone else…I love you" He drifts off, he looks at me, holding my gaze , my breath catching in my throat. I don't know how long we stood there, just gazing at eachother. I see him swallow nervously, his adam's apple jerking up and down.

"Do you want to be something more?" He asks, taking a step closer, I smile softly, my love for the man before me growing.

"I love you so much" I smile at him, his grin growing across his whole face. He steps even closer, pulling his arms around me and into a hug. I sigh in happiness, thankful that we can be open about our feelings without some awkward confession. After all it was clear how we felt, this is just the first time we have voiced it.

"I love you too Luce, man you're beautiful you know that?"

"Mmm, thank you."

"So you're my girlfriend now I suppose," I pulls me closer, a small eep escaping my lips, my hands on his chest. I laugh at his cuteness.

"And you're my boyfriend?" I smile coyly, enjoying our openness and new relationship. He growls, obviously enjoying the sound of his new title. He leans back, taking my hand, we continue walking back to my apartment, large smiles on our faces.

"Hey Lucy?" Natsu starts looking down at me, a wicked look in his eye. My eyebrows raise, cautious at what he is about to ask me. I nod at him, signaling he can ask away. "I don't want to tell the guild yet, it's so much fun watching them act so frustrated about us!"

"Hmm that does sound fun, I guess i will just have to get used to the stares" I nod in agreement, liking the idea of some privacy with our new relationship. "The privacy would be nice," voicing my thoughts to Natsu.

"Happy will find out sooner or later so we should just tell him" another good point on his part. We are now standing in front of my apartment, and I don't quite want the evening to end yet. He pulls me into another hug, running his fingers through my hair, and I hear him take in my sent.

"Love you," I whisper, pulling my arms tight around him, taking in his warmth on this cold night. We continue to stand there, snow falling around us, blanketing the street till our footprints are gone and it's only us. Finally the cold gets to me, even though I am in my fire dragons arms.

"Come on, you should get inside, I'll see you tomorrow, how about breakfast?"

"That sounds nice, goodnight" He kisses me gently on the forehead before turning and walking away, back towards the guild. I float up the stairs, completely loving my life and my new relationship.

Once in my room i shower before sitting down at my desk to write to my mom. I have so much to tell her, and I'm too elated to sleep quite yet. Even after my letter to my mom i still cant sleep so I write a little more to my book, ideas just flowing from my active brain. Around midnight though, tiredness overtakes me, so i climb into bed, hoping for pleasant dreams.

Natsu's POV:

I glance back one last time, smiling at her retreating blonde hair, warmth I've never felt before flowing through my veins. Even my fire has never felt this warm before. I'm glad we finally talked about it, I've been enjoying our growing relationship the past few months.

I walk back into the guild, ready to grab Happy and head home. Some people start whispering as I walk in, rolling my eyes, I walk over to where he is sitting with Carla and Wendy. As i get closer the whispers turn to murmurs, and I start to get annoyed. "Hey Natsu-san, how was your walk?" Wendy asks in her usual sweet innocence.

"It was good, Lucy is home safe and sound, and it's snowing again!" I grin widely, hands behind my head. Wendy smiles back at me, Carla glances knowingly at me and Happy starts his usual giggling.

"What Happy?" I narrow my eyes down at him. He grins up at me, paws over his mouth. I almost growl in annoyance. I just might not tell this cat about us after all if he keeps this up.

"You liiiiiiike her" Yup knew it.

"Of course I like Lucy, she's my best friend, besides you buddy" I hear a few groans behind me. I almost can't hold in my laughter, almost.

"I can't take this any more!" Erza shouts, banging her fist down on the table top. I turn to look at her, confusion clear on my face.

"What's wrong Erza?" I ask nervously.

"You! And Lucy! You should just go out with her out already!" Many people in the guild shout in agreement. I groan, not up for a full force guild confrontation.

"Why? Is there somewhere I need to take her?" I'm going to play stupid, I'm too tired for this. Erza looks like she's about to kill me, and a few people, mostly Wakaba and Macao, laugh at me. I glare at them "What's so funny?"

"You are so dense, its painful to watch! Seriously I can't take it anymore, go kiss her!" Grey yells from across the room. Good a reason to fight Grey.

"What was that about me being dense popsicle breath!?" I stared at him, my hand clenched into fists.

"That's what you take from that!?"

"I'm not dense!"

"Yes you are! Can't you see Lucy likes you and you like her. You should have at least realized your own feelings by now! Or are you too stupid!"

"What feelings? And of course she likes me, she wouldn't be my friend if she didn't." I laugh at Greys annoyance and I see Mira out of the corner of my eye making strangling motions at me. I look over at her, but she's standing there like she didn't do anything.

"What they mean Natsu is love, romantic love, not friendship love." Levy says gently from behind me. She is looking at me with such sincerity, i feel kind of bad messing with her.

"Whats ro-roantics?" She lowers her head in shame, like she can't believe I'm that stupid. These people are so easy to mess with.

"Ro-man-tic, not ro-an-tics," she sounds out the word for me. "Do you not know what that means?"

"Nope, is it a food?" Mira and Erza both look like they want to strangle me now. I should get out of here. "Anyway you guys I'm going to head home now I'm tired, ready Happy?"

"Aye Sir!" We walk out of the guild doors and as they close i hear screams of frustration, this is going to be so much fun. The snow crunches beneath my feet as I walk, Happy flying beside me. The moon casts a blue glow over the road as we walk deep into the forest, towards our house.

"Happy I have something to tell you, and you can't tell anyone got it" I say breaking the silence.

"Not even Lucy?" he asks in surprise.

"She already knows," I grin at him, pausing for a few seconds, doubting my decision to tell him. He will find out eventually, smart cat, so I might as well tell him so i don't upset him. "Lucy and I are going out."

He stops flying and stares at me in comical shock, "WHAT?!" I cover my ears he screamed so loud. "HOW!? WHEN!?" I slap my hands over his mouth, my ears ringing.

"Earlier tonight when I took her home, we talked about it. We decided we didn't want to tell anybody because it's new and I don't need everyone butting into our lives. Especially Mira and Erza." Happy looks at me skeptically, his look saying Erza will kill me when she finds out.

"Why did you tell me?"

"Because you're too smart for your own good and would have found out eventually. You poke around to much" I emphasize the point by jabbing him in the chest." Happy grins at that "And isn't it fun to watch everyone get so angry"

"Aye!" he seems a lot calmer now, and we start walking again, well Happy is flying. We don't say anything else until we get home and say good night. Even though my energy has calmed down a little, my stomach is still in knots of excitement from my new girlfriend, asleep a few miles away. I can't wait to see her in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

(Now for the last part I'm adding some random guy for drama and the big reveal to the guild)

Natsu and I have been dating for a few months now, spring is settling in and all signs of winter are practically gone. I'm walking down the street to my favorite book store, hearing they just got the next book in my current favorite series. I wave to various towns people as I walk, enjoying the cool warmth and blowing breeze.

As i walk into the bookstore the fresh smell of paper and ink sooth me, a large smile on my face. I wave to the manager, having become good friends with him over the years. I walk to the front where the newest books are always displayed, delight filling me as I catch sight of the book I'm looking for.

As i reach for it another persons hand brushes mine, both of us reaching for the same book. I look up too see a man about my age, Sandy hair and green eyes staring back at me. I smile politely, gesturing her can take the book.

"Here you go, sorry about that," He laughs handing my a book. I gratefully take it, holding it close to my chest, I'm annoyed however when i see his eyes follow. I offer my hand, ready to shake.

"Lucy" he take my hand, a flirtatious smile on his face. I raise an eyebrow. If Natsu was here right now, he wouldn't even be holding my hand.

"James" I pull back, not wanting it to last too long. His eye looks at the back of my hand, his eyes widening. "You're in Fairy Tail!?" He shouts out in excitement.

"Y-yes, why" I ask in surprise.

"I have been wanting to join for awhile now but never knew how"

"Well I can take you there to talk to Mira if you want. You just join, there's no fancy process or anything." I say walking to the counter to pay for my book. After we pay I lead him back to the guild, avoiding walking to close, not liking how he keeps trying to flirt with me. I'll have to talk to Natsu about this.

"So how long have you been in Fairy Tail Lucy?" He tries to move closer again, I step to the side.

"Well that is a tricky question, technically 8 years now, but I've only been active for a little over a year now."

"What does that mean?"

"I was under a strong spell that wasn't lifted for seven years, we only just woke up a year ago."

"Well that sucks, doesnt look like you aged unless you were really young when it happened" He sounds hopeful.

"No we didn't age." I sigh, ready to be at the guild and away from him, he's way too flirty and I'm way to nice.

"We?" He sounds worried at this.

"Yes there were 21 of us who got cought up in it, I don't want to talk about it anymore." I end the discussion as we reach the guilds door, relief flowing through me. I oush them open smiling at everyone and shouting out good morning. A few guild members answering back.

"Come this way James and Mirajane will get you your mark." I start towards Mira, her eyes wide as she catches sight of me with the man. I roll my eyes, maybe we should just tell the guild by now, it's getting kind of annoying.

"Good morning Lucy, who is this?" She is filing job request forms, the large binder in the counter.

"This is James, he is here to join Fairy Tail" I gesture to him smiling. Mira smiles back, greeting him and leading him over to where he would get his mark. Glad to finally be alone I head towards Levy, wanting to show her my new book.

"Levy-chan! Look what I got this morning" I shove the book in her face, bouncing up and down. She takes the book from my hands, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Its out already?" She squeals, joining me in my bouncing. A few people around us laugh at our excitement, we sit down at the table chatting away about the last cliff hanger and other fan theories we have. I soon feel a warmth on my shoulder, I smile up expecting to see Natsu but instead I see James. My smile is soon gone.

"What are you guys talking about," he says leaning in too close for my comfort. Levy stares at him, her mouth wide open in shock, the guild around us going dead silent. I look at his hand on my shoulder and back at his face. He thankfully takes the hint and leans away, a cocky grin on his face.

"Good Morning!" Natsu yells as he kicks the doors open, I smile at his voice, turning to wave at him. He waves back walking over, taking his seat beside me, his arm lying on my shoulders. I grin pridefully at his public, yet private claim. Levy giggles a little, I see James' jealousy out of the corner of my eye.

Natsu glanced over finally noticing James, his eyebrows furrowing slightly at him. He glances at me, i shake my head slightly, meaning we will talk later. He nods back before smiling at him. "Hey there, just join Fairy Tail?"

"Ya Lucy here helped my join, James, and you are?" He holds his hand out, a silent declaration of dominance. Of course Natsu doesn't pick up on it, typical.

"Natsu" He flashes his wide toothy grin, taking his hand. Natsu loses interest, turning to yell at Mira for some breakfast. I laugh out loud at his antics, the rest of the guild joining in before turning back to their own conversations.

I turn back to Levy, picking up where we left off, completely ignoring James beside me. Happy flew over at one point, eating a fish happily on the table. Natsu scarfs down his large breakfast in minutes. As soon as he finishes he tapped my shoulder getting up from the table. I wave good bye to Levy and follow Natsu to the request bored.

After picking a job we walk out of the guild hand in hand, smiling at eachother. And no I do not miss James' glare at Natsu's back. Well this should be interesting. We might just tell the guild sooner than we wanted.

As we walk to the train station I can see Natsu deep in thought. I wait until he is ready to speak. We walk in silence, the breeze from earlier growing stronger, just like any spring day. I brush my hair out of my face, looking forward to what the day brings.

"I do not like the way James looks at you" He states so bluntly, i laugh.

"Oh I don't either, trust me."

"Do you think I claimed you enough that he will stay away?"

"Even if he still doesn't get it, I won't give him an opportunity" I laugh, squeezing his hand reassuringly. He grins back at me and takes off for the train, excited for our mission.

James has been in the guild a few months now, and Natsu is slowly losing it at all the advances he is making. He has asked me multiple times to go out on a mission just the two of us, and even to dinner a few times. The guy just won't quit.

I sit next to Natsu at the guild, he's sulking because James had the nerve to even follow me home last night. I grin at him, oh the irony. "You know you did the same things, in a sense."

"I did not!" he whines, crossing his arms, ducking his head into his scarf. I laugh at him, giving him a hug, his face reddening in embarrassment. Soon we are laughing together, completely ignoring the world around us.

Mira's POV.

I watch from the bar as Lucy and Natsu interact, so frustrated at them I almost bang my head down on the countertop. Natsu was clearly upset about something, and Lucy found it funny. I smile as I see Lucy hug him and they are soon laughing together. I can't take much more of this, I might have to start forcing them together at this rate!

I hear muttering down the bar and turn to see James sitting there, casting angry glances at them every few seconds. I narrow my eyes at him, he's been trying hard to get her and won't give up. I'll give him props for determination, though.

"They need to just get together already!" Macao whines from a nearby table

"They already act like a couple so why not be one" Wakaba joins in.

"But haven't you noticed they have become more relaxed around each other the last few months?" Canna offers. "I bet they are already dating and haven't told anyone"

"Ya right! Like that would happen" Macao laughs

"I bet you 100,000 jewel that I'm right" Cana grins, chuggin down her cup of beer.

"Make it 300,000 jewel and you have yourself a bet!" Wakaba goads her. Slamming her cup down on the counter and reaching for another one she grins evilly.

"Shake on it loosers" They shake, and I can't help but wonder if Cana could be right, it would upset me if that were the case. James also took an interest in their conversation, his eyebrows raised in thought.

"Hey Mirajane" he says turning to me. "What is their relationship?" He points over to Natsu and Lucy, who are now bickering about something, but the anger isn't really there. I smile sadly.

"Oh they are just friends sadly, we've been hoping they get together for years now!" I sigh dramatically, placing my head in my palm, elbow resting on the countertop.

"So they aren't a thing, their feelings are completely friend based?"

"Oh no they have feeling for eachother, that's quite evident, they just won't act on them" I hope he gets the hint and won't try for Lucy's hand again, he's almost as bad as Loke.

"Is that why she won't give me the time of day? I thought we clicked back at the bookstore, and she did bring me here so I could join." His gaze is completely on Lucy, his eyes traveling up and down her body.

I pursed my lips, not wanting to be rude and tell him she has no interest in guys like him what so ever and it will never happen, regardless of her feelings for Natsu. "I don't know" Is what I settle on, not wanting to make him upset, who knows what could happen.

"I'm going to go ask again" He says, a determined look on his face, he gets up and marches over to the oblivious couple.

I watch him go, as well as everyone else in the guild. I few people start making bets, while other shake their heads. As he gets closer to the table I see Natsu just stare at him, his arm once again around Lucy's shoulders. This is not going to end well. I zone it ready for the drama.

"Here he goes again," Macao hisses

"Lucy?" The whole guild is dead quiet now, waiting to see how this attempt will turn out. Last time Lucy just ignored him and walked away. "Would you like to join me for dinner tonight? I got these reservations as a reward for a job at a new restaurant in Magnolia, please join me?" He leans down to her level, a cocky smirk on his face.

Before Lucy can even respond, her mouth partly open and ready, Natsu beats her to it. "Dude, can't you see she's not interested, leave her alone already" He growls, it looks like Lucy it holding him back from pummeling the guy in the face.

"Oi, I didn't know you spoke for her, Natsu? Why do you care anyway?"

"I care because she's my partner and you don't seem to be getting the message you idiot. She. Does. Not. Want. To. Date. You." Natsu says slowly, obviously getting angry.

"Why won't you let her speak for herself?" Lucy is just sitting there, watching the exchange between the men, amusement clear on her face. Why is Lucy just sitting there letting Natsu do the talking?

"It's not like you have been listening to her and taking her no's for an answer"

"Oh she's just playing hard to get, right Luce?" Lucy's eyes widen and Natsu looks like murder is on his mind. Lucy starts giggling and stands up, her hand on Natsu's shoulder. James looks at her with hopeful eyes, not noticing the dragon in front of him.

"Go get him, baby." Lucy cheers, giving Natsu a light peck on the cheek. He growls in satisfaction, a territorial smile on his face. James turns pale, slowly catching up to the situation, Cana and Gajeel are laughing so hard they can't breath.

The rest of the guild starts backing up, not wanting to get caught up in the fight. Lucy dances away, glad that James will finally get the message, even if it's beaten into him."What did you call her!?" Natsu shouts so loud, all of Magnolia must have heard it.

"Lu-Luce, I thought that's wh-what everyone close to her called her" James stammers, backing away from Natsu, whose fists are now on fire. James just looks at him in horror.

"No one calls her that but me, got that play boy? What made you think you were close to her?" Natsu snarls.

"You're on fire!" James looks like he panicking now. The guild laughs at him, Lucy looking on with pride.

"No DUH! Did you only focus on Lucy this whole time!? I'm a fire dragon slayer you idiot." James pales even more, he looks like a rabbit about to be devoured by a, well dragon. Lucy is laughing tears now, Cana and Gajeel doing the same. James is thrown across the guild, making a rather large hole on the wall.

"Oh Master is not going to like that" I say, holding my hand to my face. Natsu is now standing over James, inches from his face. He lifts him up by his shirt, practically breathing fire.

"You stay away from my girl you got that? Try anything, besides me, I know of a very protective spirit who would love to kick your butt." Natsu says so low that James starts shaking. After Punching him once, and dropping him, Natsu turns away, his anger barely dying down.

"When were you guys going to tell us you were a couple?" I whine at them. They look a little embarrassed but not regretful. The rest of the guild joins in, murmuring filling the once silent room. Macao and Wakaba grumble as they hand over the jewel to a smug Cana.

"We wanted some privacy, you guys would have been all in our business" Lucy said simply

"And it was fun watching you guys get so frustrated" Natsu laughs. Erza stomps over to him and smacks him so hard he falls to the ground.

"I'm angry!" She shouts, "But can understand why you guys did it. I approve, have many children" Erza says, her hands on Lucy's shoulders.

"Wh-what?" Lucy stutters, her face turning red from embarrassment, "Ch-children?" Even Natsu scratches his head, not looking anyone in the eye. We laugh at them, they're so cute, I squealed, pulling them into a hug.

"How long have you been dating"

"Oh I can tell you that" Cana grins from the table, her beer hovering from his lips. Everybody looks at her, wondering how she could know.

"When Cana?" I ask curious.

"I'd say early November" She starts chugging, amused at Natsu and Lucy's surprised faces.

"She's right?" I shout looking over at them, now angry that they kept it a secret that long. They nod, Lucy looking at me in fear. Then I think back to november, "Natsu, it wouldn't be when you came back to the guild after taking Lucy home, and didn't understand what we were talking to you about?"

"Aye!" Happy flys up, "He told me that night! You guys didn't have a clue!" He giggle flying around, avoiding people grabbing at him in anger.

"Ya haha you guys were so angry" Natsu doesn't get very far in his laughing until Grey and Erza smack him to the ground. Lucy just shakes her head.

"Well lets celebrate!" Cana shouts, everyone soon joining in, alcohol being passed around quicker than you can blink. The guild is as loud and rowdy as ever, taking any reason to party like it was the last. I see James getting up from the ground out of the corner of my eye.

"Really Lucy, this is who you choose, this freak, this monster?" He spits out in anger. I stare at him in shock, he's still going to try for her. I see Lucy freeze, a dark aura surrounding her. He again however does not notice, this guy is an idiot. Even Lucy learned after a few weeks in Fairy Tail how things work here.

"What did you say?" She says so quietly, that James almost didn't hear her.

"I ask if he is who you really want?"

"Those were not the words you used" She turns around, pure anger on her face. The guild is laughing again, looking forward to the new fight. James still isn't looking at the threat in front of him, only seeing a girl, not the strong mage she is.

"Dude I'd run if i were you!" Grey shouts at him.

"You are a scum bag who has only wanted me for my body from day one!" Lucy starts towards him.

"What!?" Natsu shouts

"I don't like guys like you because as soon as you get bored you're going to find some other girl. I won't be having it. So yes of course I'm going to go for my bestfriend of two years, who knows me for me and loves me for me, got that! I'm tired of being nice, don't you ever call him a monster or a freak again!" She starts to pull her whip out, her other hand going for her keys. Lets just say Capricorn had some rather interactive words with James and Lucy got a good workout.


End file.
